a rebel in love
by Peacock1713
Summary: third generation. all rosaline wants to do is get back home to the southern rebel bases, but she's on a mission. she needs to take down the monarchy. she's in the selection, but wants nothing to do with prince Lucas or does she.


"Fire" I yell at the bundle of teens ready to shoot. Today I was put in training which totally sucks because after I teach these ungrateful 13 and 14 year olds I have to attend my own training that is 10 times harder than learning to shoot a little old' gun.

"Alright Rosie you can go now." Alec says to me. God I love him, he's like a big brother to me. He always saves me when I need it. Which is usually when I'm teaching. Even though I was born a rebel if this group didn't exists I would have been born a three. God that would have been terrible I do not have the patience to deal with children daily, but I'm here for other reasons. The king is unfair, we were all happy under prince maxon and queen eadilyn's rule, but king Clackson the 2nd is just terrible. He's unfair and is power hungry and deserves to be taken down.

"K. thanks" I respond as I start running into the training camp. That is until Joseph, the southern rebel leader, stops me.

"Rosaline!"

"Yes Joseph?"

"Listen this might sound weird, but how old are you?" he asks.

"17" I say feeling kind of weirded out.

"Great. You will be entering for the selection"

"What?!" I yell. He couldn't possibly be serious. I mean I will not enter the selection. Prince Lucas is self-centered, rude, a snob, and ugly. Ok, so he's not ugly, he has the most gorgeous blue eyes that he takes after Queen America and hair as dark as night. Plus, he has some really great muscles, but that changes nothing. I refuse to go.

"Go pack."

"Wait. I haven't even entered yet and how do you know he'll pick me" I ask thinking I've found a loophole.

"Trust me you'll be picked" he adds with a smirk.

"Why can't you just get Lucia to enter?" Lucia's my sister, a northern rebel. I mean she belongs there and I belong here even if we never get to see each other. It's like we were born to be separated. She was the twin with the brain and I was the one with the muscle, just like the southerners are the muscle and the northerner's are the brains.

"Because we have an insider that says the prince is looking for danger and you are the definition of danger."

"I am not!"

"You jumped off a cliff into a high tide and came back to camp 3 days later with a new gun that was dangerous. You jumped in front of a bullet to save Alec that was dangerous. You stuck your hand into a bonfire that was dangerous! Face it you are danger!"

"Whatever I'm gonna go pack"

 **7 days later…**

"Rosaline Martin" I say as a picture of the most beautiful girl I have ever seen pops up. She has wavy maroon hair up to the small of her back and these piercing blue green eyes. She's just….wow. I hear a cough in the background form my brother probably trying to tell me not to stare.

"Genevieve Mores" and Isabella Cramer, Gabriella Martinez, and a bunch of other names, but the only thing I focused on was finding out as much as I could about Rosaline.

"Well that's all for today. See you next week when we introduce our beautiful contestants to the world."

It's been a week. I meet Rosa- I mean all the girls today. Oh who am I kidding the only person I'm even a tad bit excited to meet is Rosaline. I'm waiting for all the girls in the Grand Hallway. In here I will do what my Great grandfather did, I will talk to all the girls and eliminate the ones that just don't feel right.

"Lady Isabella Cramer, number 1" I hear a butler say as a short, chubby girl with blue eyes, glasses, and black short hair walks in.

"Your highness" she says as she curtsies. Her voice is so high pitched, Jesus today is going to be a long day. After 33 girls I want to eliminate ten of them already and yet Rosaline hasn't shown up yet.

"Lady Rosaline Martin, number 34" the butler says as she walks in. she's beautiful and she's wearing converse with her dress?

"Converse?" I say

"Yeah, if you got a problem you can just send me home." She snaps.

"No, You're not going home. I like you"

"you mean you like the way I look because we've only said about 22 words to each other. You know nothing about me and the only thng I know about you is that you live here and you look like a snob." She says and I'm blown away. How rude can she get, she's lucky I havne't ordered a caning for her, but noticing her legs and arms I guess she's been through enough. The scars cover up everything.

" hey!"

"huh?" I say getting out of my trance.

"can you just send me home I don't want to be here. You don't love me and I don't love you, but you see those girls out there? They adore you, they love you, they'd do anything to be with you! I wouldn't"

"I'm not sending you home." I say then she leaves without asking for my pardon she leaves. How absurd!

I hate this place. I acted like a snob and all he could do was stare at me. God! I just want to go home. I think, but then I see someone. Someone I care for, someone I loved. Jonathan. My ex that I loved and cheated on me wih my best friend. I walk out there with my head held high.

"rose?! When did you get here are you here for me?" he whisper- yells

"no and I never will be I'm here because I love Prince Lucas Shcreave " total lie, but since he is one of the good guys now it's not like I can tell him ' hey I'm here to murder the king!'


End file.
